Gamer? Yumi?
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: After another canceled date from her Onee-sama, Yumi gets a package in the mail, giving her a way to spend her time, but what kind of affect will it have on her life.Story one out of three.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Sweet, this is my first fanfiction of Maria-sama ga Miteru and I'm so excited. Ok this is a bit out of whack, but I thought it would be funny.

NOTE: This story is going to be the first part of three, so expect two other stories following this one.

So yeah anyways, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Home Alone

It was a lazy, Sunday, morning at the Fukuzawa residence. Each family member had their time occupied with one thing or another, all except one lone girl. Yumi's father, Yuuchiro was at an emergency business meeting, Yumi's mother, Miki, was out shopping for a new outfit, for an upcoming date she had with her husband and Yuuki was at the arcade, like he was most often at.

Yumi on the other hand was still at home, alone and bored out of her mind. She was currently located in her room, laying down on her stomach and flipping through the pages of a magazine. On this day the young girl was supposed to be out as well, on a date with her Onee-sama, Sachiko Ogasawara. Unfortunately at the last minute, Sachiko had called Yumi, telling her that she couldn't come.

-Flashback, Sunday morning, 9:30 am-

Yumi was standing in front of her full body mirror, holding her seventh outfit up to her body, trying to find the perfect thing to wear for her Onee-sama. The rest of her rejected clothes lay thrown on her bed. Her father had already left for that meeting and her mother was close to leaving herself, in fact she was already putting on her shoes.

"I'm going now; lock up if and when you leave Yumi, Yuuki!" Miki called out as she grabbed her purse.

"Ok mom!" Yumi called from her room, her eyes not leaving the mirror and her eighth outfit in front of her.

"Well do mom!" Yuuki yelled out from his own room.

A few minuets later and the young rose's tenth outfit, Yumi had finally chosen clothes that she agreed with, which consisted of a baby blue skirt, that went just above the knee and a light pink, short sleeve, button up blouse. She sighed in relief, as she laid the outfit onto her desk and turned towards her bed to put away the discarded clothes she had rejected.

A moment later Yuuki walked into her room and sat on a part of the bed that was not littered with clothes. He looked over to his sister and smirked.

"You know, I've noticed something Yumi, every time you're going to go out with Sachiko-sama, you end up spending twice as much time on what you wear and how you look, then with anybody else. I wonder why that is. It's almost as if she's your girlfriend."

Yumi's cheeks flushed red and she clinched the clothes she had in her hand. The young rose looked over to her bother and pouted. "Yuuki! … why are you even in here?...Also…don't you ever knock!?"

Yuuki shrugged and stood up from the bed. "I'm leaving right now too, so lock up when you leave."

"Oh yeah? Where are you going?" Yumi asked turning around to face him.

"To the arcade, Kashiwagi-sempi called earlier and asked if I was free. I am so I'm going." At that moment, a honk was heard from outside. "Oh that's him now. See you later Yumi." With that he left the room. Yumi heard the front door open and close as well as the car drive away.

She finished off putting away her clothes, when the phone rang. Yumi instantly felt a sense of dread wash over her body at the moment that phone rang. Slowly she walked over to the phone and picked it up, all the while praying.

'_Please don't let it be Onee-sama. Please don't let it be Onee-sama.' _

"Fukuzawa residence."

"Yumi…I'm sorry. I can't make it today. I have a family emergency to take care of." Sachiko said over the phone sadly.

Yumi's shoulders slumped a little, but her worry of her Onee-sama overrode her sadness when she heard her Onee-sama say the words 'family emergency'. "Ah! Onee-sama?! Is everything alright?! I hope nothings wrong." Yumi said franticly.

Sachiko smiled over the phone. _'Yumi bless your pure heart.' _ "Please Yumi, calm down. It's nothing too bad. Mother just ate some bad seafood. We're just having the family doctor take a look at her, but the main reason I can't come is because father is making me stay because I had a bite of her food. He insisted I stay home and rest. Although I feel fine."

"Eh!? Onee-sama please lie down and rest. I don't want you to get sick or even feel a little sick. I hope your mother gets well too. Please give her my best regards. It's fine, don't worry about me. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Yumi said, her body still washed with worry to even feel sad.

"Yes I will lie down and rest. Thank you Yumi. I'll see you at school tomorrow and don't worry about mother, I'm sure she'll be fine. Goodbye."

With that both hung up the phone. Yumi sat down on her bed and sighed. "There goes my date." She said softly.

-End Flashback-

Yumi closed the magazine she was reading and flipped over on her back, staring at her ceiling. She closed her eyes and proceeded to take a nap when the ring of the doorbell forced her to open her eyes. Yumi sat up on her bed and got up.

"Hmmm, I wonder who that could be." Yumi asked herself out loud as she walked down the stairs and opened the door. "Yes, how may I help you?"

Outside the door was a mailman with a large package. (A large box, not the other large package.) "Package for a…Fukuzawa, Yumi?"

Yumi arched and eyebrow, confused. "Uh, that's me…but…mail? On a Sunday?"

The young man sighed and gently put the large brown box down on the porch and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "Well… the package just came today by plane and along with the package we got a very… well aggressive letter, along with pay telling us to deliver it today. Then only a few minuets after the package arrived, we got this…um…convincing phone call telling us to bring it here today…the woman who called us scared everyone in the post office." The man sighed.

Yumi blinked and sighed in aspiration. "Yeah I think I know who sent the package. I'll sign for it."

The man handed Yumi a clipboard and a pen. "Here, just sign at the dotted line and one question, um who was that woman?" The man whimpered.

Yumi sighed and reached out, taking hold of the clipboard and pen and signed her name. "You just had an encounter with my aunt. She's very persuasive and can get anybody to bend to her bidding. She's a very…dominate person and should never be messed with." She handed the clipboard and pen back to him and smiled.

"Thank you. Be careful with that, it's heavy. Have a nice day miss." With that he left the porch and walked to his truck and drove away.

Yumi groaned a bit when she lifted the box up and brought it inside. It was heavier then she thought it was going to be. She walked into her kitchen and set it down onto the table, heaving a sigh. "Ah that was heavy, what's in this package?" She said softly as she grabbed a kitchen knife and cut open the tape, opening the flaps on top. The first thing inside the box a letter and then some bubble wrap. She took out the letter and read it.

**Dear Yumi,**

**HELLO FROM THE U.S! I hope your well. Your mother told me a few things that have been happening in your life lately, like your new high school and how it works. Your Onee-sama sounds wonderful. I don't need to tell you this, because you know me well along with my sister, but I'm just going to tell you anyway. **

**I hope you nail that rich chick! Oh yeah take her to bed! Yeah! You'll have a rich future and never have to work. That's the way to live. Well anyways, she sounds fantastic and I hope you two will live a long and happy life, hint, hint. I also was told that your Onee-sama tends to be very busy, having to back out of dates with you and leaving you at home and bored.**

**So I bought and sent you this. It's an American Xbox 360, along with some games. Now I know you're not a gamer, I just want you to try it out. I'm sure you'll get into it. It's just a little something to keep you occupied when your dear, sweet Onee-sama won't keep you satisfied. Have fun with it. I'll keep in touch sweetness. Until my next letter, goodbye sweets.**

**From Your Dear Awesome Auntie Eliza.**

**P.S: I'll be sending another package soon. I'm sure, you'll enjoy them. (Evil grin)**

Yumi sighed as she put down the letter. "She's not my girlfriend…" _'Yet'_ Yumi's mind said, though she blushed at the thought. "She even wrote 'evil grin'. Oh yeah, she's not going to try anything." The young rose said sarcastically and sighed.

Yumi removed the bubble wrap from the box and lifted the Xbox 360 out and set it on the table. Along with the Xbox, she took out two wireless controllers, a pack of eight AA batteries, and a headset that hooked up with the controller. She then took out the stack of games and read the names out loud.

"Dead Space…Gears of War…Fear…Silent Hill Homecoming…The orange box…Call of Duty…King of Fighter 2002 and…2003…and Street Fighter…huh ok well I at least I have something to do. Now how do I hook this thing up?"

The brown-haired girl looked in the box once more to see if she forgot anything and she did. At the bottom of the box was a white packet. "Ah yes an instruction booklet for the Xbox." Yumi picked up the Xbox, along with the booklet, the wires and a controller and brought it into the living room, where the T.V was. Setting everything down in front of the T.V, she opened the booklet and read on how to set it up. Yumi smiled when she found that setting it up was very simple stupid.

Yumi sighed as she proceeded to hook it up. "Its very easy, my grandmother could do it with her eyes closed." Once it was hooked up and turned on, she explored it a bit, though Yumi had no idea what she was going.

"I'm so confused." She said whimpering. The young rose sighed once again, being that she still wished she could be with her Onee-sama. Yumi stood up and walked into the kitchen, taking the stack of games, the headset and the extra controller back into the living room. Then looking through the stack, she wondered which game she should pick. "Ummm, how about…this game first." She picked up 'Silent Hill Homecoming'.

Yumi turned the game box to the back and read it contents. "Oh I see, so I have to save my brother…this looks like I'd enjoy it. It'll be like me saving Yuuki." She said with a small smile.

Yumi took the disk out and popped it into the console and waited for a moment. The game started and she pressed start to play the game, watching the intro. She blinked when she found her character starting in a hospital, being strapped to a table.

-Rapidly Press A button to get out of the binds- The game told her. Yumi's eyes widened and she rapidly pressed the button. As she saw the male struggling and braking out, she found herself really getting into her character. "Ah! What a creepy hospital and that was such a creepy doctor!"

Once her character was out of the binds she walked around and explored carefully. "Aw this game is really dark…I don't think I made the right chose in picking this game." She whimpered. Yumi looked around some more, picking up some items she found. "Eh, I think that's health, that's good…Ah! What is that?!..." Her whole body jumped. "Oh…it's just a flickering light." She said softly, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Yumi continued playing the game and found out that the brother she had to find kept running away from her. She blinked as she continued to play, though soon after about ten minutes of play she found that, to find her little brother, she have to travel into the town called 'Silent Hill'.

"Eh! What a creepy town. I don't care if I have to find Yuuki, I would never go into that town! He can find his own way out!"

Nevertheless she entered the creepy deserted town. A few minuets of inching, (And I mean really inching, Yumi was only taking a step forward and quickly looking around before taking another step forward) Yumi was faced with her first enemy.

"EH! What is that!? AH! Weapon, weapon!?" Yumi franticly looked through her inventory. "What? No weapon?! They don't start me off with a weapon?! Run away!" Yumi moved her character out of the attack of the enemy. She franticly moved trying to find something she could pick up to use as some sort of weapon. All she was present with was a flashlight and she didn't want to try to beat the enemy with it out of fear of breaking it and having to go through the rest of the game in darkness. Finally she found an item that she could pick up. Yumi turned around and found herself beating the monster with a…lead pipe?

"A lead pipe? That's my weapon? I'm supposed to be killing all these monsters with a lead pipe?! I thought I'd get a gun or something better then a lead pipe!" She yelled out annoyed as she continued to beat the monster. If anyone were to see Yumi now, they would not believe that it was her. The young rose was not acting like herself.

The brown-haired girl had managed to kill the monster without getting injured herself. "Yes! I killed it! That was kind of fun. Where are some more monsters? I'm want to kill some more!"

-About 30 minutes later-

Yumi had killed several monsters, through she hasn't gotten too far into the game because of her being overly cautious and her tendency to search every inch of her surroundings. She soon learned how to maneuver her way into her inventory on how to use items and she also found herself enjoying the way she would beat the enemies with her lead pipe or the crowbar she found, the crowbar being her favorite to use. She paused her movements in the game.

"Ah, there's my little brother, I'm supposed to find…hey wait why are you running away?! Come back!" The little boy was gone. "Hey I'm here to fine you! You ungrateful little- Ah! I should just leave him here!" She yelled out. (A very un-Yumi like action.)

Yumi continued with the game, getting better along the way and slowly becoming more confident with her movements. The young rose had never seen herself as a gamer and she really never seen herself as being any good at them, so she never tried it before now. Though here she was, playing and killing a farley good amount of monsters with none other then a crowbar. She soon stopped her moving around when a scene popped up. Yumi looked closely at the T.V, which she was already sitting close to.

"What is that!?...A monster… with a pyramid for a head? Whoa! What is he doing that that, I think female monster? AH! Is he raping her? He is! He is raping her!" Yumi yelled out, her jaw dropping open and her eyes wide as tea cups. She sighed with relief when she realized she didn't have to fight that monster just yet.

"I don't think I'm ready for that monster just yet…I don't even like that monster." Yumi said with a sigh as she continued playing.

-Several hours later-

Suguru pulled in front of the Fukuzawa residence, dropping off Yuuki, in his red sports car. "Thank you for coming out and accompanying me. Have a nice night Yuuki-chan." Suguru said with a charming smile.

Yuuki found himself blushing a bit under that smile and that intense gaze. Backing away onto the sidewalk, the younger Fukuzawa sibling turned his head and saw his mother walking down the street, carrying a couple of bags. "Ah looks like my mom needs some help. Thank you for today Kashiwagi-sempi. Goodbye!" With that he ran off and took a bag from his mother lightening her load. Suguru smiled and drove off.

Yuuki and his mother proceeded to walk up to the house, but when they got there, they heard a yell.

"DIE YOU MONSTER!"

Yuuki and Miki looked at each other and blinked. "Was that Yumi?" They both asked at the same time and then hurriedly opened the door and ran inside, into the living room.

"Yumi! What's wrong?" They both yelled out at the same time.

Yumi furiously pressed away at the buttons of her controller whacking away at a pyramid head monster. "Ah can't talk, killing a pyramid head!" Yumi called out, still pressing away at the buttons. She was sitting very close to the T.V her eyes glued to the screen.

Yuuki walked over to his sister and saw the Xbox 360 she was playing. His eyes widened. "Yumi?! Where did you get that Xbox 360…and all those games?!"

"Can't talk…killing nurses." Yumi was blankly. "Any more questions, read the letter in the kitchen…now leave me alone, before you…EH! See what you did Yuuki, you got me killed! Thanks a lot." Yumi said is frustration.

Yuuki was taken a back by his sister's tone. It was the first time he ever heard her speak like that. Deciding to leave her alone, he backed away and left the living room, walking into the kitchen with his mother. While in the kitchen, they read the letter.

"Ah my sister sent the package!? Oh no…" Miki said with an anguished sigh.

"What?! Auntie Eliza?! On no, she's way too wild and I think she just sucked Yumi into the darkness known as gaming." Yuuki said with a sigh.

"I think we're going to have a very tuff Yumi to handle." Miki said.

"I agree, a person can really get sucked into gaming." Yuuki commented.

Miki giggled. "Yes remember what happened to you a few years back?"

Yukki grimaced. "Please mom, don't remind me."

A sucked in, Yumi was, she did not move form her spot the whole day, as well at the night. Yuuki, Miki and not even Yuuchiro could pull her away from sitting in front of the T.V. They just hoped she'd get some sleep. Yumi did have school tomorrow. Yukki was scared of what Sachiko, Yumi's Onee-sama was going to think when she would see Yumi the next day.

--

Authors Notes: Ok here's the first chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it. Also, I never played 'Silent Hill Homecoming', so if I go anything wrong when I talked about the game, you'll have to forgive me. Next chapter will be up soon. Hope you'll tune in.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Sorry if it sounds a bit rushed at the end.

NOTE: There is a small spoiler at the end about Silent Hill Homecoming ending. You have been warned.

Chapter 2: Yumi?! What happened to you?!

Yuuki woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He reached up his hand and turned off the annoying sound. As he groggily got out of bed, he went down stairs to check up on Yumi. Of course when he got to the living room, he saw his older sister, still glued to the T.V. He stood there for a few moments, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide. _'Did she get any sleep at all?' _He thought to himself.

"Um…Yumi? It's time for school...Yumi?" Yuuki said as he walked over to his sister and kneeled down beside her, gently shaking her shoulder.

Yumi broke out her trance and paused the game looking up at her brother. "Huh, Yuuki? What time is it?" Yumi asked bags under her eyes.

"It's almost seven, time to get ready for school."

"Ah, I stayed up all night? I had no idea…yes, let me just save the game and I'll get ready for school." She said as she played the game and saved it.

"Are you still playing Silent Hill Homecoming?" Yuuki asked. A slight nod came from Yumi.

"What level are you on?"

"Um…I think I'm on the second to the last chapter. I think I've almost beaten the game." Yumi said as she turned off the counsel. Then standing up, she reached up high and stretched her entire body. With a small yawn, she rotated her neck and patted her shoulders with her fists.

Yuuki stood up straight along with his sister and patted her shoulder. "Try to stay functioning at school, ok?"

Yumi laughed a little as she rubbed her eyes and walked upstairs. "Yes, I'll try." She said weakly.

Yuuki laughed wholeheartedly. "She'll never last."

After a fast shower and a change into her uniform, Yumi fixed her hair a little and walked downstairs in a huge daze. She did not have the energy to put her hair into her normal pigtails, so she just left her hair down. Her uniform was just thrown on and very untidy, her collar not even tied. Yumi walked into the kitchen, where she saw her mother making breakfast.

"I want to get to school early, so I'll just have a peace of toast mom." Yumi said, swaying a little.

Yumi's mother looked at her daughter worriedly, as she gently cupped her cheek. "Ahhh, you said you'd get some sleep after you found a saving point. You didn't get any sleep at all. Are you sure you can even handle school today?"

Yumi smiled weakly and nodded her head. "Yes mom. I'll manage." The young rose was handed some toast and she swayed out of the front door. It was a good thing Yumi's body was use to taking that same route to school everyday because before she even knew it, she was in front of the Virgin Mary statue, already at her school.

Yumi put her hands together and almost fell to sleep while she was praying. Slowly she opened her eyes and tried to blinked away some of the sleep out of her eyes. "Hmm, I think I'll go to Rose Mansion for a bit." She said softly.

The weariness and the lack of sleep were really getting to the brown-haired girl at this time. Her eyes were half closed and she swayed back and forth all the way to Rose Mansion. Luckily she was early so, there weren't many students who saw her in this state. Though the few students who did see her, did not really believe that was really Yumi.

The younger red rose walked into the council room and smiled when she saw it was empty. She sat down and rested her head on her arms, resting, her hair cascading around her face, covering it. Yumi knew that she could not sleep, so she took to just resting her hurting eyes. Though soon enough Yumi was fast asleep.

Sachiko walked down the brink road that leads to the Virgin Mary statue. When she arrived at the statue, she met up with the two yellow roses, Rei and Yoshino. The red rose smiled and joined in with pair. In a few short moments all three were finished and smiling at each other.

"Good morning, Rei-san, Yoshino-chan." Sachiko said as all three started walking towards the school.

"Good morning, Sachiko-san." Rei said.

"Good morning Sachiko-sama." Yoshino said.

"There's still quite a bit of time before class starts. Shell we head over to Rose Mansion for a cup of tea?" Sachiko asked softly. With a nod form both yellow roses; all were walking slowly to the mansion.

On the way to Rose Mansion, the curiosity was too much for the younger yellow rose so she just had to ask. "So how'd your date with Yumi-san go?"

A gentle, yet graceful sigh escaped Sachiko's lips. "It didn't happen. My mother got sick from eating some bad sea food and because I had a bite, my father insisted that I stay home and rest. I didn't get sick and I still didn't get to see Yumi."

Rei and Yoshino frowned a little, while the younger yellow rose thought to herself. _'Mmm, I wonder what Yumi did yesterday? Poor thing.'_

All three roses soon arrived at Rose Mansion and walked up the stairs that led to the council room. Though the sight that greeted them made their jaws drop. There, they saw Yumi, sprawled out on a chair, her head resting on the table and her hands dangling at her sides. She was fast asleep with her hair sprayed out across the table covering her face.

Sachiko rushed over to Yumi's side and gently shook her shoulder. "Yumi?! Yumi, are you ok?! Yumi, wake up!" When there was no response from the brown-haired girl, Sachiko shook her a little harder.

Yumi jerked awake and instantly brought her hands up in front of her face in a defense position. Her whole body leaped off of her chair making her land on the floor away from the table, her arms flaying around in front of her face.

"AHHHH! It's a Pyramid Head! Die Pyramid Head! DIE! Where's my crowbar?! I'll kill you myself!" Yumi yelled out in her state of half sleep.

Sachiko was taken aback by the out burst, but she imminently kneeled down in front of her petite soeur ad tired to catch her flaying arms, trying to sooth her awake. "Yumi…Yumi, wake up. It's me, your Onee-sama."

Yumi finally snapped out of her dream-like state and looked around her wildly, settling her eyes on Sachiko. By this time Rei and Yoshino were also by the young red rose's side with worried faces. Yumi blinked a few times, looking around at everyone. "…Onee-sama…Rei-sama, Yoshino-san…where am I?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Sachiko looked at her petite soeur worriedly as she gently took her by the shoulders and gilded the smaller girl up off the floor and into a chair. The other two roses took seats around the table as well; all still had their eyes on Yumi, who still looked very tired. Sachiko, who sat next to Yumi, was the most worried and it showed on her face. She felt responsible for whatever happened to her dear sweet Yumi since she was the one who broke off their date.

"Yumi, are you ok? What happened to make you so tired…and the outburst…who's Pyramid Head?" Sachiko asked. Rei and Yoshino were just as curious to know what that outburst was all about.

Yumi's eyes widened and a dark blush covered her cheeks. "Well yesterday, after you called and have to stay home, I got a package form my aunt…she sent me a Xbox 360 which is a game consol and a bunch of games to go with it…well I started playing this one game called Silent Hill Homecoming, and well Pyramid Head is a monster in that game."

"Gamming? Yumi, your not a gamer, are you?" Yoshino asked, leaning further onto the table, closer to Yumi.

"Well not really, I've never really played video games before. That was always my brother's thing, but it was there and I didn't really have anything else to do, so I just tried it and…I couldn't stop." Yumi said, looking down at the table, her hair covering her face.

Sachiko wanted to say something to Yumi, but class was about to start and she knew that the Yamayurikai had to get to class, on time, like proper ladies, though she made a point to talk to her petite soeur later about it. Standing up, the older red rose caught the attention of everyone.

"Ok, it's almost time for class now. Yumi, can you manage going to class?" Sachiko asked.

Yumi looked up at her grand soeur and nodded her head, a small smile forming on her lips. "Yes Onee-sama, I can manage."

With that, Sachiko smiled tenderly at Yumi and nodded her head. Everyone stood up from their seats, left Rose Mansion and went off to the respective classrooms. Yoshino kept a close eye on Yumi and made sure that she got in her seat safely without bumping into anyone or anything. When they arrived in class, both met up with Shimako, already seated in her seat. The white rose noticed Yumi's tired and a bit out-of-it face and looked to Yoshino for some answers.

Yoshino walked over to Shimako and leaned down close to her ear and whispered. "She stayed up all night, playing a video game. More information later, I don't want this to be a bi thing." Shimako nodded her head looking over to Yumi.

Unfortunately, Yumi's out-of-it behavior and very tired face did not go unnoticed. There was one girl, camera in hand who noticed the moment Yumi step foot into the room. Tsutako walked over to Yumi and sat in the seat on front of her, turning her body to face her, camera raised. Then with a smirk, she snapped a shot of Yumi's sleepy face.

"What a cute sleepy face you have Yumi." Tsutako said putting her camera down.

Yumi looked up at her, her cheeks tinting red. "Eh!? Tsutako, what are you going to do with that picture?"

Tsutako's smirk widened. "Hmm, I don't know…maybe sell it to the highest bidder of one of your many fans."

Yumi's eyes widened the size to tea cups. She was literally speechless, though the look of pure shook on her face enticed Tsutako to take another picture. "Heh heh, just kidding Yumi-san."

After picture-girl said that, the teacher walked into the room, signaling it was time for class to start. Tsutako looked at the teacher and stood up, heading to her seat. Yumi calmed down a little and sat up straight, paying attention to the teacher. She was glad that Tsutako was not going to sell that picture, she hoped.

Class started and only about twenty minuets into class, Yumi again found herself falling asleep during the teachers lecture. She soon found herself in a dream-like state as she was half asleep. Yumi soon opened her eyes and she found herself not in her school, but in a deserted town. She blinked and looked around for a moment and saw a sign. Slowly she walked over to it and wiped off the dust covered sign.

"Welcome to…Silent Hill? On my…I'm in my game." Yumi said fearfully, though in her voice there was something else, excitement?"

Yumi looked down at see what she was wearing. Dream or not, if she was to go walking around Silent Hill, the right clothing was to be required. She noticed that she was still in her school uniform. Yumi also checked to see if she had a flashlight, which she didn't. She looked around against to see if she could find a weapon, anything hard would do. A bright smile formed on her lips when she saw her favorite weapon. She reached down and picked up a crowbar. Then holding it in both hands, she jogged over into town.

In class, Yumi's head was propped up on the palm of her hand, her arm up on the table with her elbow resting on the wood of her desk. Since her free hand held her pencil and her notebook had some notes scribbled on it, the teacher didn't really notice Yumi was sleeping.

There were three girls however who imminently noticed the moment Yumi's eyes fluttered closed. One resisted the impossibly huge urge to take a picture of the grin plastered all over Yumi's lips. Yumi really seemed to be enjoying whatever dream she was having. Shimako, the second girl looked on at Yumi with worried eyes. She was utterly confused as to why Yumi would stay up all night playing a game. That was not like Yumi at all.

'_Wasn't Yumi supposed to be on a date with Sachiko-sama? When did she find the time to play a game? I thought Yumi didn't like to play video games and what's with that smile? She also never falls asleep in class.' _ Shimako thought to herself.

Yoshino looked on at Yumi with extreme interest. She wasn't even paying attention to the teacher and she had a huge smirk on her lips. _'Heh heh I've heard of the game Silent Hill. It's a horror game. I never thought of Yumi being one to play that game. I wonder what her face looks like when she's playing.'_

Yumi traveled around the town, her back up against each wall. "Alright then, what do I fight first? The one thing I really don't want to fight is Pyramid Head. On no not face to face…" Yumi said to herself as she entered an old building. Carefully and slowly she walked down a flight of stairs, clutching the crowbar in her hands tightly. She knew that tighter the enclosure, the less likely for her to see a Pyramid Head. The lower she went down, the darker it was. Soon the only thing that was keeping her seeing was a dark red glow.

Yumi reached the bottom of the stairs and turned a corner. She stopped cold turkey and froze in her spot. There in front of her, still as stone stood four Nurses. (Nurses are another monster in the game.) Their whole faces were covered in bloody gloze. They had really skimpy nurse outfits, the skirt being very short and the first few buttons undone, showing cleaved. They were drenched from head to toe in dried blood. Yumi took a deep breath and let it out quietly, calming her nerves.

'_Ok, ok, no need to fear. Nurses have no sensory and are only drawn by heat or light, so if I'm very calm, I can get by them. On the plus side, I have no light, so that's good.' _ Yumi thought as she inched her way forward again.

Then like a bad dream, everything went horribly wrong. The brown-haired girl was only a few feet away from the nurses when her whole uniform started to glow a bright light. Yumi took a few steps back and looked down at herself. "What kind of nightmare is this?!" Yumi shrieked.

The Nurses alerted themselves the bright light and started to move to Yumi, taking shaky steps. Yumi took another deep breath and raised her crowbar up in the air. Then with one final screech, she charged at them.

"DIE NURSES!" The young rose swung her crowbar rapidly at the Nurses who were in range.

"…_**mi?"**_

"Die! Die!" Yumi swung away, her eyes closed.

"…_**Yumi…?" **_

Yumi smiled widely, blood lust in her eyes. She already killed two Nurses and only had two to go. "That's it, two down, and two to go!" Yumi screamed out.

"_**Yumi!" **_

The young red rose killed another Nurse, her smile turning more into an evil smirk. "You're the last one! Come here Nurse!" She yelled as she charged at it.

"_**YUMI!"**_

The brown-haired girl's eyes shot open, her arms flaying around. She looked around her class room wildly, her classmates and teacher surrounding her. She blinked a few times, snapping herself out of her dream and awake. She looked around at the faces of her classmates and teacher, though she noticed she was looking up. Yumi was once again on the floor. She instantly calmed down, her cheeks flushing red. Tsutako rapidly took pictures of Yumi's every action and every facial expression. This was pure gold for her. No doubt that this could be in the schools newspaper.

Yumi's teacher leaned down in front of the young rose and looked at her worriedly. "Yumi-san, do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Nurse?!" Yumi yelped. "…oh you mean the human nurse? Right…yes, I think I do." Yumi said softly.

"We'll take her." Yoshino said, pointing to Shimako, to help her.

The teacher looked over at the two and nodded her head. "Yes please do." The teacher said, helping Yumi stand up.

Yoshino and Shimako hurriedly took Yumi by the shoulders and walked out of the classroom, out away form those eyes. During the walk to the nurse's office, Yoshino couldn't contain neither her amusement nor her curiosity anymore, and let loose a fit of giggles.

"Oh man Yumi! What was that in there!? That must have been some dream you had! No doubt it was about that game, Silent Hill Homecoming! You were waving your arms around wildly and screaming out battle cries. 'Die Nurses! Die!'" Yoshino mimicked Yumi, totally amused. "You are really consumed in that game."

Yumi blushed and did not say a word. She couldn't believe that she had that kind of outburst in class. She imminently thought of her Onee-sama. _'Ohhh what's Onee-sama going to think when she finds out?'_

Shimako looked at Yumi's pained expression and tired to sooth her buy gently padding her on the back. The young red rose had her thoughts written all over her face, the white rose knowing what she was thinking. "Its ok Yumi-san, I'm sure Sachiko-sama won't get mad. All you need is a good nap." Yumi sighed and nodded her head.

Yumi was taken into the nurse's office and there she took a nap. It was a sweet and thankfully a dreamless sleep, leaving her fresh and level-headed when she awoke. Though when Yumi opened her eyes she met the faces of concerned and slightly disappointed faces of both white roses, both yellow roses and the other two red roses, Sachiko and Toko. Yumi looked up at them, like a child who was being punished.

"Onee-sama, can you explain this?!" Toko yelled out tossing a newspaper onto the bed Yumi was laying in.

Yumi looked at the newspaper and sighed sadly when she read the headline. "Yumi Fukuzawa, Rosa-en bouton makes a HUGE outburst in class. Screaming about killing Nurses.'

"You know, that issue of the newspaper was really quick to come out. You set a world record Yumi." Yoshino said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. Though it went unnoticed by Yumi.

"Yumi…I think you should stop playing that game." Sachiko said concerned. She felt that it was her fault that Yumi started playing that game, even if it kind of was.

Yumi's eyes widened. "No! I can't Onee-sama! I have to finish the game, I'm so close to beating it and there are also games I want to try." Yumi exclaimed. "I started playing because I was really bored but I found out that there really fun to play." Sachiko furrier her eyebrow.

"Who sent you the Xbox and the games, Onee-sama?" Toko asked.

"Well, my aunt sent them to me. She lives in the U.S and she is well…different. I rather not say how her attitude is." Yumi said looking down.

Sachiko blinked and gently laid her hand on Yumi's shoulder. "Ok Yumi, you can play the game, but don't let it get in the way of you school work and never have an outburst like that again."

Yumi looked up at her and smiled softly. "Thank you Onee-sama, I will."

But did Yumi do that, no. She ended up playing games every day that whole week and though she never had another outburst in class she still lost a lot of sleep, due to the games. She fell asleep in class and her grades were suffering. Yumi did have one outburst, at home when she had beat the game. There are five different endings in the game 'Silent Hill Homecoming'. Yumi got the one where two Pyramid Heads had turned her male character into a Pyramid Head by attaching a metal pyramid to his head. Yumi had screamed so loud that day, that Sachiko who lives a bit far away could hear her.

On Friday, Sachiko made a decision. During school she approached Yumi and said. "Yumi, I'd like for you to spend the weekend with me and bring your Xbox with you. I'm going to get you to stop this. Your grades are suffering and so are you with all the lack of sleep. You're going to make yourself sick…again."

Yumi blushed and nodded her head. "Yes Onee-sama, I'll come." Despite Yumi being sad that she disappointed her Onee-sama, or so she thought, Sachiko was actually more concerned about Yumi's well being then angered. Yumi was very excited though, she was going to be able to spend time with Sachiko.

Author's notes: I am so sorry if the main character in that game dose not wield a crowbar. I though it would be funny if Yumi had one. Though one of my friends told me he does, sorry if he was mistaken oh and I'm sorry if I got anything wrong while explaining the game. I never played it and kind of took that think with the Nurses from the movie. Anyway, I hope, you'll just bear with it and enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Ok this is the last chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Now I have to say this: To those people who didn't want Sachiko to get addicted to gaming like Yumi….I'M SORRY. You'll all find out why I'm sorry soon.

Chapter 3: Game it Up!

-Friday night-

The two yellow roses were at Rie's house, in the kitchen, with Rei giving her cousin a baking lesson. They were going to bake a cake and the oven was already pre heated, all they needed was the batter to be put in. Rei was standing off to the side, watching Yoshino stir the batter in a large bowel. The younger girl's face was that of a determined one and just a little hint of anger.

"ARRGGG! Why doesn't this batter stir properly!?" Yoshino yelled in anger, tossing the large spoon into the bowel.

Rei looked on at her cousin, a very amused smile on her lips, trying not to laugh at the younger yellow rose's expense. At this moment, Yoshino was covered in flower; her normal pale skin looked ghostly, covered in a think coat of flower on her face and arms. Rei walked over to Yoshino's side, patted her on the shoulder and walked over to the sink.

"Calm down Yoshino, all you need is a little hot water." Rei said as she poured some hot water into the lumpy batter and stirred it, the batter becoming smoother.

Yoshino looked at the batter, being stirred when a thought struck her. "Say Rei-chan, do you think Sachiko-sama will get Yumi-san to quit playing the video games?"

Rei thought for a moment and laughed. "I'm sure Sachiko-san will be able to handle it. She'll get Yumi to come to her senses."

"Yeah, maybe but what if Sachiko-sama gets sucked into the world of gaming too? I mean I got sucked in a few years back, remember?" Yoshino said with a small smirk.

Rei smiled. "Heh heh, I remember. Took me a good long while to get you out of it, but I don't think Sachiko-san will get sucked in. She's too lady-like for that. Don't worry; I'm sure Yumi-chan is in good hands."

-Meanwhile at the Ogasawara mansion-

"Go Yumi! Run, run, he's right behind you!" Sachiko called out, sitting off to the side of Yumi, the older red rose's hands on Yumi's shoulders, gently shaking her.

Yumi and Sachiko were sitting in front of the T.V, Yumi tapping furiously at the Xbox controller she was holding. Yumi's adrenalin was up and pumping throughout her body, as she shoulders were being shook, by her Onee-sama.

"I can't, Onee-sama! I have to kill this Necromorph or it'll just come after me!" Yumi said as she sighed in relief when her character killed the Necromorph on the screen. She glanced at her Onee-sama for a moment before turning her head back to the screen and continued playing.

'_Wow, Onee-sama is acting so differently right now. I have no idea she'd be this into it. She's so out of character. I didn't think games could do this. I like this side of Onee-sama.'_

"Yumi, look out! There's another Necromorph!" Sachiko yelled out as she pointed to the screen. Her body was very tense and her eyes wide. She was leaned over Yumi's back on her knees, her lips very close to Yumi's ear and she was blowing small puffs of air into it.

The brown-haired girl blushed at the feeling as she continued playing. _'How did this happen?' _ She thought as a shiver ran up her spine.

-Flashback-

It was after school and Sachiko was taking Yumi home to get her stuff for the sleepover. The older rose was taking her petite soeur to her house for the whole weekend, a two day and two night trip. Sachiko'a main plan was to get Yumi to stop playing the games and to figure out why she liked them so much.

The older rose's plan was going according to; she already had Yumi in the lounge room, with the Xbox 360 and Yumi's games. "Ok Yumi, hook up your game station and let me see you play."

Yumi blinked, confused. "You want to watch me play? Why Onee-sama?"

"I want to see why you like these games so much." Sachiko simply said.

Yumi blinked again but nevertheless walked over to the T.V and started to hook up the 360. Once she was done she sat down a few feet away from the T.V and started it up. Sachiko sat down next to her, as the younger rose picked up a game from the stack.

"What game is that Yumi?" Sachiko asked, curious.

"Oh it's called Dead Space. My character is a male who goes on a space station deep in space with a crew to find his girlfriend. Though he is also there to fix it and find other survivors as well and to find what happened to it. It's a game I haven't started yet, but been interested in playing for a while now." The young rose said with a small smile.

"So…is it a horror game, like the others you've played?" Sachiko lifted a graceful eyebrow.

Yumi cheeks tinted pink. "Well yes, but the other games I played this week weren't all horror games. Uhhh…Half Life 1 from the Orange Box wasn't…much of a horror game."

"Ah I see. You told me about that game, right after I woke you up once again in Rose Mansion and you screamed out, 'Ahhh! Headcrab, headcrab! Where's my crowbar?!'" Sachiko teased and half mocked.

Yumi blushed a deep red as she took the game disk out of the box and put it in the 360, starting it up. Time went on as Yumi played and Sachiko watched. Gradually Sachiko found herself being engulfed by the game. Her eyes widened and she twitched every time a Necromorph (The enemies you fight in the game.) attacked her Yumi. She soon found herself behind her petite soeur, her hands on Yumi's shoulders and her attitude changed, lady-like be damned, she was yelling things like.

"Yumi! Cut off the limbs! Cut off the limbs! Kill it, kill it!"

And

"Ahhh! It's right behind you! Run, run!"

Yumi soon found herself more enticed by the game, she even found herself doing way better and killing the enemies more efficiently. She was really enjoying the company of her Onee-sama, even when she shrieks. _'Wow I'm killing them faster when she shrieks.' _ Yumi thought with a small smile.

-Present-

Sachiko looked up at the clock, checking to see what time it was. Thankfully it was only 7:17 pm and still early and she could watch Yumi play longer. Even if she was getting into games as well, she knew that they had to maintain a good balance between games and life. She looked back to Yumi and found her petite soeur looking at her, the game paused. "Is there something wrong Yumi?"

"Well I was just wondering, you've been watching me play for a while now. Are you sure you don't want to play?" Yumi asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Sachiko thought for a moment. "Well I do want to try playing, but I don't want to play alone…is there a way we can play together?" She asked, cheeks tinted pink, though she controlled the full blush from showing.

Yumi blushed as well. "Well I have five games that we can play together. I have King of Fighters 2002 and 2003, Street Fighter IV, Call of Duty World at War and Gears of War 1. Which would you like to play Onee-sama?" Yumi asked with a small smile.

"Well I don't want to play against you; I want to play with you."

"Well then we still have, Call of Duty World at War and Gears of War 1."

Sachiko thought for a moment as she looked at both game boxes. "How about Gears of War 1? Is that one hard to play?"

"Well I've played it before. It is a little hard, but you'll do fine and I'll show you how." The young rose said softly.

"I'd like that Yumi." Sachiko said lovingly.

Yumi saved her first game, Dead Space and took the dick out. She then popped in the game disk, Gears of War 1 and started the game. Sachiko took a hold of the other controller and the game started; the screen was spilt in two. It took a few minutes for Sachiko to get used to the controls and how the game worked. Yumi took a minute to explain what the buttons did and she was lucky because Sachiko was a fast learner. She soon had the controls memorized.

"Ok Onee-sama, in this game we're on earth, killing these monsters called Locusts. I'll equip you with the shot gun and I'll have the chainsaw. Be careful Onee-sama and stay close to me."

Sachiko nodded her head and stayed close. Both went though the game and were soon faced with the Locust enemies. Yumi charged her character forward and sliced it in half, blood splattering everywhere. She did the same thing with two other Locusts. She didn't even get injured. Blood was everywhere and it seemed that the chainsaw was her favorite weapon. Something she could use to get up close and personal. Sachiko's eyes widened.

"Wow Yumi, did you just chainsaw that thing in half. This game is very bloody." Sachiko said, though her tone of voice was very excited.

"Yes it is. Are you ok with it being bloody Onee-sama."

"Yes, I'm fine with it. I've never play a video game like this. Its quiet exciting, I want to kill a Locust too." Sachiko said with a smile.

Yumi's eyes widened and she smiled brightly, nodding her head. They both went on with the game. It took Sachiko a while to get the hang of it and she died about twelve times before she could get a kill in, but she soon started to get better. Even though Sachiko was having a good time, she still kept an eye on the time and when it was close to eleven she had Yumi pause the game.

"Is there something wrong Onee-sama?"

"No there isn't. It's just getting late and I want us to head to bed. We can play tomorrow."

Yumi smiled and obeyed her Onee-sama, saving and turning off the game counsel. Both then went upstairs into Sachiko's room and got ready for bed. Sachiko figured that since it was just Yumi, they could share a bed. Once in bed, Sachiko turned to Yumi and said.

"Say Yumi lets go out and get another game. Another one that we can play together as a team."

Yumi turned her head to look at her and smiled brightly. "Really Onee-sama, I'd love that."

"Good, then go to sleep and we'll go shopping for one tomorrow." With that both closed their eyes and went to sleep.

-The next day-

Yumi and Sachiko were at a gaming store called 'Game Stop'. They were looking around at all the stacks of games that were on shelves. Both red roses were completely confused at all the games and both were not experienced in games at all.

A female worker who was watching them the moment the two walked into the store smiled in amusement. She had long black hair and a pale, pretty face. She knew that they were very new to the world of gaming, by just looking at their faces, especially the younger one. The brown-haired girl's face read 'I don't know where to start first.'

The female worker walked up to the two girls. "Excuse me but may I be of some assistance?" Yumi and Sachiko looked over at the worker and nodded.

"Yes, we're looking for a game that we can both play together, but not against each other." Sachiko said.

"Ok, we'll start with what kind of gaming system you have." The worker said.

"It's an Xbox 360." Yumi said.

"Ok, then you'll both want to come this way. Right now you both in the Playstaion 3 section. I'll show you to the Xbox 360 section. This way please." The worker said as she walked over to the 360 games with Yumi and Sachiko following.

"Ok, if you're looking at a good Co-op game, I recommend this game called Resident Evil 5." The worker picked up a game box with that name. "Now I'm guessing you've never played the other four since the Xbox 360 is probably your first system."

"How did you know that?" Yumi asked.

"Your face is very expressional. I could almost read you're every thought, though I should say your facial expressions are very cute." The worker smirked looking up and down at Yumi. "Tell me what's your name, cutie?"

Yumi blushed a deep shade of her and looked down, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Uh…Fukuzawa…Yumi."

Sachiko glared an icy glare at the female worker, the green eyed monster, known as jealousy, emerging from within her. _'How dare she flirt with MY Yumi!? Right in front of me no less. This woman is worse then Sei-sama.' _ Sachiko thought bitterly, her teeth clinching together.

The female worker took a step closer to Yumi, still smirking. "My name is Aiko. So, can I have you number? Maybe take you out. I can teach you the world of gaming."

That was the last straw for Sachiko. The older rose swiftly walked in front of her petite soeur, cutting off Aiko's sight of the younger girl. "That game will do, we'll take it." Sachiko said, still shooting daggers at the worker.

Aiko blinked and looked up at Sachiko, her smirk disappearing for only a moment. "Yes, I'll ring that right up for you." With that, the worker took the game and walked over to the cash register.

Sachiko looked over to Yumi before following the woman. "Yumi you stay here and look at the games. I'll be right back." Yumi just meekly nodded.

Sachiko soon stood in front of the cash register waiting to be told the price of the game. At this moment the older rose didn't care how much the game was, as long as both she and Yumi were out of there and fast.

Aiko looked over to Yumi, then to Sachiko, who was staring at Yumi, leaned over to the older rose and whispered. "You know if you like that girl over there. You should tell her and claim her soon before someone else dose."

Sachiko snapped her gaze over to the worker and glared at her once again. "Be quiet!" She snarled. "I'll tell her when I'm good and ready." Though Sachiko let it slip that she in fact did like her petite soeur more then just a sisterly manor, she didn't care at this moment.

The worker merely shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever have it your way. The price is $65.00."

Sachiko paid the price without question and with a quick call of Yumi; they both were out of the store.

Back at the Ogasawara mansion, Yumi and Sachiko where in the lounge room, where the T.V as well as Yumi's Xbox was. Both were back sitting in front of it with Yumi taking out the game disk and putting it in the system. She started up the game and handed Sachiko a controller.

"Ok Onee-sama, it seems like that main character is a male and his partner is female. Which one do you want to be?"

"I want you to be the main character, so I'll be the female."

"Ok Onee-sama." Yumi said with a smile.

About half-an-hour later and after Sachiko's character died six times, the older rose was finally getting use to the controls and how to switch her guns, as well as reload. It took her a while to learn how to shoot the virus induced humans with the right aim. She soon got the hang of it and was doing pretty well. Sachiko even got a head shot, even though Yumi was killing almost all with headshots. Yumi seemed to be very skilled with guns.

"Ah! Yumi, what's that thing!?" Sachiko called out as she moved her character around the large tentacle virus creature.

"I don't know! It looks like a human tentacle creature. I think that to kill it, we have to burn it alive in that giant oven we found." Yumi said as she shot at the creature.

"The oven I just killed myself in…ok, I'll lure it into the oven. As soon as it's in, I'll run out and you operate it."

"Yes Onee-sama." With that the two of them set their plan into motion, and soon in only about five minuets the creature was dead, burned alive.

The two of them were a pretty damn good team and were breezing through the game. Both roses were pulling off great combos, with Sachiko shooting at the legs and Yumi running over to them and landing a blow on them, killing them.

They played for the rest of the day and the next day Sunday. Even though they were a very good team, they were still new at the game and Sachiko was still a noob, they only got through about half of the game. Sunday night rolled around and it was almost time for Sachiko to take Yumi home. They both stopped the game and saved it.

"Now Yumi, before I take you home. I must lay a few ground rules about this Xbox 360 of yours. First don't play this game without me. I want to finish it with you. Second, don't play your games all night, your grades are suffering and you're going to make yourself sick again. Third and final don't tell anyone that we play these games together. Consider it a secret between the two of us."

Yumi smiled brightly. "Yes Onee-sama! I understand. I'll get my grades back up and I'll will go to bed at a good time and…" Yumi blushed. "I'd love to have a secret between the two of us."

Sachiko smiled tenderly at her petite soeur as she helped her up and they shared a hug. "So Yumi, next weekend…your place or my place?"

Yumi smiled and giggled. "Hmmm let's come back here. You have a better T.V."

THE END…of part One.

Author's notes: Alright now I know that this is story was short, but there will be two more stories following this one, sequels to this one. Part two will have two chapters so look forward to it. It will be up as soon as I get it typed…so a few days. Thank you for all your support and all the reviews I got.

Oh and I almost forgot, I don't know how Japanese money works so I used American, sorry if its pisses anyone off.


End file.
